Public safety forces rely on information obtained from dispatch centers to respond to an incident. However, information obtained from such remote sources may not always reflect the ground situation and further may not be effective in responding to an ongoing public safety incident. Additional, incident-specific information can be obtained from witnesses and injured persons. However, this is possible only if the witnesses and/or injured persons are timely identified and provided that they are in a capacity and willing to share any information about the incident. Further, in most cases, it is possible to obtain information from witnesses and injured persons only after the incident is over and the situation has been brought back to normal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that will enable public safety forces to respond more effectively to an ongoing situation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.